Legend of the Four Dragon Lords
by goldenheart135
Summary: Jordan leaves his home in hopes for adventure. Windheart strives to become a powerful mage to defend her home. Jakie is a lone rouge, who might hold the key to Lore's survival. Erogon is a warrior, who dreams to be a hero. Four people of like goals will band together, and defeat whatever threats may come to the land of Lore, including the leader of the Shadow-scythe, Sepulchure.
1. Going on Hiatus

Hi, I'm going to be putting my story on hold due to school work and personal matters, but I hope to pick up this story again in the summer.


	2. Chapter 1: A Land of Strange

Chapter 1:

A Land of Strange

Jordan had no idea on how he ended up in this strange land. One minute, he fell off a ship, and the next he's here. Also, how did that storm sweep him to this wooded area? Shouldn't it wash him up on a beach? He looked down from where he sat on the branch of a tree, and saw that the forest looked unusually tidy. The warrior couldn't find any weeds, roots, or fallen leaves.

_Wait, trees don't normally grow in straight lines._ Jordan thought, as he looked at the trees, noticing that they were all bunched together so tightly, he could image that no one could get through them.

He then looked up and noticed the absence of birds and bird songs, which was frequent in his village when the weather got warmer. Wanting to further investigate, Jordan carefully climbed down from his branch and walked over to the trees. He examined them to find no holes between the trunks, and then tried to get through them to no avail.

_Hm. Well this sucks._

He then looked at the path, which looked like its been neatly made for anyone to follow with its trimmed and brightly colored grass, so with nowhere else to go, he walked until he found the edge of the forest. As he found his way out of the "forest", Jordan then finds himself looking over a full green forest. He then walked a few steps, and realized that he was on the edge of a huge cliff. The warrior stood there for awhile, taking in the scenery, and pondered his voyage across the sea. The wooden ship seemed sturdy at the docks, and the crew had many years at sea.  
When he boarded the ship, Jordan felt unsettled. The crew and the people on the ship were nice, but the warrior couldn't figure out why he felt out of place. He was on the ship for four months, before a storm suddenly set upon it, and began to tear it to pieces. All the people were flung to fates unknown, and as for Jordan, he remembered being hit into the water by a piece of the ship, and then waking up in that tree.

_Lets see, _Jordan thought, still looking over the cliff, _t__he greatest adventures so far: four months at sea with a bunch of weird people, and surviving a storm, yet with no monsters slain. Sure, maybe finding out how I got here would make a great adventure, but where do I start?  
_The warrior sighed. _I wish I could fight a monster right now._

As if his wish was granted, a winged and horned beast, suddenly appeared before him. The beast's small, yellow oval eyes stared at the warrior hungrily, its mouth partially open to show the rows of sharp teeth, and part of its strange, blue tongue. It could have dwarfed any castle in the land, not counting it's already massive, sail like, red wings. The warrior guessed that this beast was a dragon, but he didn't understand why it was here, since the forest lacked any wildlife, but it also could have been coincidental. When the dragon reared up, the warrior readied himself, but then the beast gently lowered its head to allow two people to climb off.  
One was a small, red, rabbit like creature, whose height just reached Jordan's knees, and had a face of a cute baby bear. It looked more like someone's housepet, though it walked on two legs, and was carrying a stick. As the creature came closer, Jordan noticed it's large ears, that sort of looked like wings, and one them had a cresent cut on the edge.

"Hiyas!" it said to Jordan.

_Wait, wait, what? _Jordan thought, bewildered. _How did this thing tame that dragon… I can't imagine this thing controling that beast._

It then turned around. "The path is clear Priestess."

A woman in an elegant white cloak then climbed up the dragon's back, her face hidden under a hood. In her hands was a fancy black box, with gold lining the edges, and a black dragon head as the latch.

"Pardon us friend," said the Priestess, "we were just passing through."

She then gave the dragon a meaningful look, and the warrior thought he heard a soft growl from the dragon, confusing him even more. The two went on their way, leaving Jordan to ponder on what he just saw, and forgetting that the hungry dragon was still there. When he finally remembered the dragon, however, it was already leaving with its eyes on the warrior.

_Well, this day is just getting stranger_. Jordan thought. _I mean, how did that woman and big eared thing ride a dragon? What is that dragon doing there in the first place, and why did it leave?_

Wanting some answers, he began to follow the hooded woman and the red creature through the forest.

_I would've liked to to try my skills against that beast, some story to back home._

Oh yes, his skills would've been the last thing the dragon saw before it roasted our hero to cinders, and his sword could slash scars as deep as a paper cut on the beast's hide. He should've been lucky that the beast spared his life, for you see, what the warrior didn't know, was that the dragon wanted to eat him to save itself the trouble, but someone made it promise to wait to give the warrior a fighting chance.  
Although seeing that Jordan can quickly get distracted when a dragon is near, I think the dragon should've just swallowed him whole. While Jordan was preoccupied with his own thoughts, the priestess and the red creature were still walking through the forest, and didn't realize that they were walking over some hulking, gray fur. However, the hooded priestess soon realized the sudden change in terrain, and looked down.

"Oh my," said the Priestess, her voice snapping Jordan out of his thoughts. "Who would put this carpet in the middle of the forest?"

"Oh noses, that is not a carpet Priestess…" cried the red creature. "Its a Goriliphant!"

The muscled beast stood like a gorilla, with tusks and pointed ears. It reared on its hind legs and let out a roar as it attacked.

"I will protect you Priestess!" cried the red creature, readying it's puny stick, but it was swatted aside and landed at Jordan's feet, dazed.

Jordan thought it would be funny to kick the creature, but because he was feeling nice today, he decided to let the red creature help him save the Priestess.

"Hey, wake up." he said to it, drawing his sword at the same time. "I'm helping you save your friend."

The small thing nodded, and the two run up to confront the beast, getting the gorillaphant's attention away from the Priestess. The beast lunges at the two with one of its massive fists, but Jordan and the red creature dodged the attack, with the warrior scoring a blow to its flank as it passed. The Gorillaphant's thick skin kept the wound from being fatal, but it still left a good wound.

_I might have had some training with fighting those small goblins back at home, _Jordan thought, _but I never fought anything bigger than those. Why I didn't try to find a swordsman to better prepare myself to fight creatures bigger than a goblin, I will never know. _

The gorillaphant was able to recover from the blow, and charged at Jordan, using it's tusks to knock the warrior off his feet, and the sword out of his hands. Before Jordan could recover, the gorillaphant's rock hard hands suddenly slammed on top of him, nearly knocking the wind out of him. The beast was about vent its fury on the defenseless warrior, when the red creature ran up and started whacking the back of the beast's leg with its stick, barely doing any damage to it, but was able to direct the beast's attention away from Jordan. When the beast releases him to chase the red creature, the warrior quickly picks up his blade, and runs up from behind the gorillaphant to stab it in the back to end the fight.  
With the gorillaphant down, the two check on the priestess to find that she's okay. Jordan, however, wondered if this woman had any powers to defend herself from the gorillaphant, since she was somehow able to easily able to tame and ride a dragon.

"Thank you for saving me, brave warrior." said the Priestess. "May I know the name of my hero?"

"But Priestess…you said his name was Jordan," the red creature said to the woman, "and he is the one who is destined to…"

The Priestess giggled. "Twilly…" she said to the red creature.

Jordan blinked. "What are you saying?" he asked the red creature.

Before Twilly could say anything, the Priestess turned to the warrior. "Alas, we are out of time, Good Warrior. I must ask an important of thee. Could you please let **Captain Rolith **know that we're taking the **shortcut**?" she asked. "He's just ahead in Oaklore Keep."

"Um, okay." Jordan said. He looked over the Priestess to see a huge stronghold built around a huge oak tree.

"I am certain we will cross paths again." The Priestess says as she begins to make her leave.

"Especially since he is going to take that **Black Dragon Box **and…" Twilly whispered.

The Priestess sighed, "Twilly…" and the priestess went on her way.

Jordan looked at Twilly when he didn't follow his companion.

"Aren't you going with her?" Jordan asked.

Twilly turned to face the warrior. "When I saw you fight the goriliphant, you confirmed me and the priestess's belief that you were the one to use Black Dragon Box."

"What's in this Black Dragon Box?" Jordan asked. "Speaking of which, how did you and your friend get access to a dragon, and why did it leave so suddenly?"

"For your first question," Twilly said, "you're going to have to wait. Second and third, the priestess has her ways."

Jordan thought this over. _If I'm really destined to have whatever is in that Black Dragon Box, I'm sure it would make me powerful._ _All the possibilities. . ._

Don't get ahead of yourself, warrior, you still haven't learned the proper way to hold a sword.

Jordan was then quietly laughing to himself, as he made a mental list of all the things he could do with whatever is inside that box.

"Um, Jordan." Twilly called uncomfortably, for he can hear the warrior's laugh. Jordan stopped when he heard the red creature call his name.

"Yeah?"

"We have to tell Captain Rolith about the shortcut."

"Right."

With that, Jordan and Twilly make their way to Oaklore Keep.


	3. Chapter 2: A Place to Train

**I am so sorry this came out so late. I was caught up in a lot of school work and other life events, like on Thanksgiving, and there was a glitch that caused me to lose part of my work on this chapter. Also, the next chapter might take just as long or longer than this one, so maybe I could release an excerpt every one or two weeks. **

Chapter 2:

A Place to Train

On the outside, Oaklore Keep was a castle stronghold built around a huge oak tree, with a couple of other towers built onto it. As the two got to the walls of the keep, Jordan spotted a bearded knight, with a broken horned helmet and tattered cape standing in front of a dark brown dragon. It could have been the same height as the red dragon, but had pale, purple horns and red eyes. He goes up to knight to ask him on how he attained a dragon.

"Hello." Jordan says to the knight, catching his and the dragon's attention.

"Ah, welcome adventurer." says the bearded knight to the warrior. "I am Sir Baumbard and this is Glumbert, my dragon." He pointed to the looming dragon as he introduced it.

"How did you get a dragon?" Jordan asked in amazement.

"I am one of the elite order of Dragonlords." Sir Baumbard explained. "We are protectors of the realm and will not hesitate to answer the call of those who need us."

"So this order gives you rights to a dragon?" Jordan asked curiously, suddenly interested in joining this order.

"The order allows the dragon to choose its partner, so you must either be lucky enough to befriend an adult dragon, or go on a quest for your own dragon egg."

"So if I join this order, I won't gain or learn abilities that would allow me to train a dragon?" The warrior asked, not liking what his answer might be.

"The dragon must chose you or you bond with a baby dragon."

That was when Jordan's hopes turned to disappointment. He wanted to control dragons, but maybe at least having a dragon by his side would be good enough. "I think I'll go with finding a dragon egg," he said to the Dragonlord. "If I find one, what will happen?"

"Once hatched, you will have a bond with the dragon that will be stronger than any other pet," Sir Baumbard explained, "but in order to unlock the full potential of your dragon though, you must wield a Dragon Amulet."

"A Dragon Amulet?"

Sir Baumbard pulled out an object the size of a large sea shell to show Jordan, and the dragon, Glumbert, growled softly when he saw the golden object. The amulet had a bright, red stone in the center, that was encircled by the bat like wings. It had the head of a golden, horned beast, with a pointed snout and claws, and had hollow eyes that stared out from the golden head. "This ancient talisman will allow your dragon to grow to adult form in order to face the most titanic of enemies, and will also grant you the gift of dragon speech."

Jordan looked at the amulet with deep interest. _Almost looks like the red dragon that I encountered. _He then thought about the amulet's powers. Y_ou can speak to dragons and grow your baby dragon, but you can't use it to control other dragons? That's sad to me. _He looked back up, as the knight put away the amulet. "How do I quest for a dragon?" Although Jordan knew the answer.

"Speak with Captain Rolith in the Keep when you have earned enough experience. Your quest will take you to Falconreach, in the east where the small red moglin, Twilly, will guide you on the rest of your journey."

_Speaking of which, _Jordan thought, _where was that red big eared thing? _He turned to see Twilly speaking with the guards, which were two fully armored knights that had their helmet visors down. "Twilly will guide me to this Falconreach?"

Sir Baumbard nodded. "After you get there, you can hunt for a dragon egg and train to become a Dragonlord, but its all up to you."

Jordan nodded in understanding. "Thanks you for teaching me about Dragonlords."

"Anytime, young warrior." Sir Baumbard said, while Glumbert nodded with a soft growl.

Jordan walked over to Twilly and the guards, wondering how long the moglin was talking to them.

"Why didn't you go in?" Jordan asked the moglin.

"The guards wanted to see you first." Twilly said.

Jordan then turned to the guards. "What do you two want with me?"

"The usual protocol." the knight standing on the right answered. "We can't just let anybody inside this Keep, especially with all the undead monsters roaming about."

"Undead monsters?" Jordan asked, looking around. "We didn't encounter any on our way here."

"We were able to hold them off for now," the knight standing on the left said, "but they will usually come back. Anyways, why exactly are you two here?"

"We came to speak with your captain."

The two knights looked at each other, and then back to Jordan. "The Captain is too busy to talk with anyone." one of the knights said.

"This message is important for the Captain to hear." Twilly said. "The priestess, Lady Celestia, sent us here to tell the captain that she's taking the shortcut."

Speaking of which, Jordan realized that the priestess never said her name, but then again, he could have asked her himself after fighting off that gorillaphant.

"She's taking the shortcut?!" the knight on the left asked, shocked. He turned to his companion, and then turned back to Jordan and Twilly. "I guess we could let you both in, but don't be long."

The knights parted and opened the double, wooden doors to allow Jordan and Twilly into the keep. Inside, the area was open, with a grassy floor, and had a huge oak trunk surrounded by two other towers up ahead. Both the towers and the oak had three doors, each represented by a plaque above them: in the middle, the plaque was red with a white dragon's head, while the other two were gray, the right having two intersecting swords, while the left had a small candle. On the left, a fully armored knight stood by a post that held a red banner with a white dragon's head. He turned when he saw Jordan and Twilly come in.

"What reason do you two have to be here?" he asked.

"A chance to be a better fighter." Jordan said.

Twilly looked at Jordan with confusion before turning back to the knight. "Actually, we're here to bring news to the Captain of this keep."

The door to the weapon's shop opened, and all three turned to see an armored young man walk out. He had blond, short hair that reached to the top of his neck, and his armor was bulkier than the other knights. It also had a small wing on the left side of his shoulder armor, and he was holding a huge war hammer. Jordan didn't know whether this guy was the captain's son, another adventurer, or a legendary knight, but the warrior knew that he could learn a lot from this guy.

"What are these two travelers doing here, Sir Valance?" the young man asked, indicating Jordan and Twilly.

"These two were looking for you, Captain." Sir Valance said.

_This guy's the Captain?!_ Jordan thought, surprised. _The "captain", at this age?!_

The captain then turned to Jordan and Twilly. "I am Captain Rolith, and welcome to Oaklore Keep: home to the honorable Knights of the Pactogonal Table. What is it you two want to tell me?"

"The priestess, Lady Celestia-"

"Captain!"

Jordan turned angirly to see a fully armored knight run up to Captain Rolith. "Undead... invasion... coming at the walls..." the knight panted. "Need help..."

"Why?" Rolith asked, seriously. "We were able to successfully hold them off in the past. Did they make a weapon to get through our defenses?"

"No... they... have slimes..."

"Slimes?"

"They're immune to our arrows..." the knight explained.

"Well," the captain said, "Sir Baumbard made these bombs that helped us in these invasions, so isn't he out there helping?"

"Can't help... got... airsick..."

The captain let out an exasperated sigh, and looked down to think.

"Maybe I can help." Jordan broke in.

The three turned to the warrior. "You?" Sir Valance asked. "Do you even know what your doing?"

"No." Jordan said. "But I'll still help."

"Captain?" the knight asks, looking at Rolith.

Captain Rolith thought for a moment, and then looked at his knights. "We'll need as much help as we can get." He then turned to the knight. "Take this young man to the battlements of the keep."

He looked like he was going to protest, but he nodded, and asked Jordan to follow him. Jordan was escorted to the battlements, where other fully armored knights were already fighting the undead in the open field that led to the keep. The warrior peaked over the wall and saw the arrows knock down some spear wielding skeletons, but get absorbed into the small, green globes of goop. When Jordan got a closer look, he saw that the slimes have mouths and that each one had a huge, threatening looking skull with crossbones. On the other side, Sir Baumbard was laying against the wall, and Jordan could tell that the knight didn't look so good as he approached him.

"Aw, so we meet again, young warrior." he said weakly to Jordan when the two reached him.

"Yeah, and the name's Jordan. Sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself down there." Jordan said.

Sir Baumbard gave a small nod, and turned to the knight. "I'm sorry I can't help you." he says. "I really shouldn't have had Sir Lion's Green Slime Jello before mounting, and it also didn't help that I'm prone to airsickness."

_Then why do you ride a creature that can fly?_

"Jordan." the bearded knight says to the warrior. "I'm going to call Glumbert, and I'll tell him that you will be taking my place."

Jordan's eyes lit up when he heard that he was going to ride a dragon.

Sir Baumbard continued, "On his back, there are light bombs I created. All you have to do is drop them on the hoards of undead that approach these walls. However, there are only so many bombs you could use, so I don't want you to just throw them all down at once. Also, when the swarms begin dwindle in numbers, the undead will begin to come out more sparingly and far apart from each other. When that happens, I want you to keep a good eye open, and find a group that is mostly close together for you to drop the bomb, do you understand?"

"I understand how to use the bombs, but how do they work exactly?" the warrior asked.

"When the casing breaks, it will release an expanding light ring that will obliterate any enemy on impact, and will also spread out by making another ring of light from the destroyed enemy. However, the ring will disappear when it stretches out to its fullest, which would be about as big as a small oak trunk."

Jordan nodded. Sir Baumbard then turned, and let out a whistle. Within seconds, the flapping of wings was heard as Glumbert flew to where the three were, and then hovered above them, close enough for him to be able to talk to Sir Baumbard, but too high for any of them to reach him. Jordan could feel the wind from the flapping of the dragon's leather looking wings, and felt small under the dragon's brilliant, red eyes.

_I didn't think that a dragon could cast that big of a shadow. _Jordan thought, either shivering from being in the immense shadow of the dragon or fear of its immense size.

Sir Baumbard then spoke to the dark brown dragon in a language that sounded like a cross between gurgling and growling. Glumbert growled in the same language the bearded knight was using, possibly expressing his annoyance that his partner got himself sick in the middle of a battle. Jordan guessed that this was the language that the dragon amulet would allow him to understand.  
Sir Baumbard further spoke to the dragon on something Jordan clearly didn't understand, which caused Glumbert to look at Jordan, his nostrils flaring as he took in his scent. The dragon softly growl at the young warrior, sending shivers all over Jordan's body.  
Glumbert then turned back to the bearded knight, where the two talked for some time. The dragon then flew higher into the air, turned sideways, and then descend until his forearm was touching the battlements.

"What did he say?" Jordan asked Sir Baumbard.

"Glumbert will allow you to ride him." the bearded knight said simply.

"Then what was with the growl?"

"He says that you have a very strange scent and aura."

"Is that a good thing?"

Before the knight could answer, one of the knights shouted that more undead were coming, and they had living, green slime with them. "You must go, now."

Jordan wanted to know what bothered the dragon, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and went over to mount the dragon. When Jordan placed his foot on Glumbert's clawed hand, the warrior wisely glanced down quickly to see the long drop into the battlefield. Jordan took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself before he began to steadily, and with difficulty, walk across the dragon's arm.  
As he walked, the warrior could feel the bobbing of the dragon, and had to slightly crouch a couple of times to keep himself from falling. It took Jordan a couple of minutes before Glumbert helped the warrior out by rising its arm up to make the warrior slide down a little to its shoulder. Eventually, the warrior reached the dragon's neck, and thought Glumbert shivered when he got close to his smooth, thick neck.  
He finds a big bag tied to the base of the dragon's neck, and seats himself between the dragon's shoulders, tightening his legs around it to keep steady. Jordan then opened the bag to see a couple of round objects, and he yelled against the wind to get his voice heard to tell Sir Baumbard that he found the light bombs.  
The knight wished him luck as Glumbert took to the skies. As he rose higher, the warrior could feel the cold wind pushing him down, making it hard for him to stay sitting up.  
Jordan looked down, and even though it was hard to see against the wind pounding against his eyes, the warrior could make out a huge swarm of green slimes and spear wielding skeletons close in on the keep. He also saw that the knights were now looking at him and Glumbert with awe, and forgetting that there is any army of undead invading Oaklore.

_Are you serious?_ Jordan thought when he saw the knights doing nothing. _I'm sure its cool to see someone ride a dragon, but don't these guys see Sir Baumbard ride? In fact, even if there is someone riding a dragon, I don't think watching him ride one matters when the keep, that these guys are supposed to be protecting, gets reduced to rubble!_

The knights continued to watch Jordan in awe, making the warrior sigh in annoyance. A banging on the wooden doors snapped the warrior out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see the spear wielding skeletons attempting to futility break down the doors. Jordan quickly got to work trying to open the bag, but was having a hard time trying to grab the opening, because of the vicious bobbing of the dragon. However, he was able to open the bag, and pull out a sturdy, circular object, which he then drops onto the undead swarm.  
When the casing broke on impact, a ring of bright light was released, and spread across the enemies, with new rings forming from the enemies it destroyed. Within two minutes, the first wave was gone, and the warrior was about to ask Glumbert to land, he heard the dragon growl at the distance.  
The warrior looked in the direction of the dragon, and saw another wave coming in. He pulled out another bomb when the the skeletons and slimes came into the clearing, and could see that they were a little more spread out than the first. Glumbert flew to one side of the area, causing Jordan to be pushed by the sudden movement, and almost drop the bomb.  
He was able regain himself, and drop the bomb on a small group of undead that were more closer. The ring destroyed many of the enemies like the first, but more waves kept came, and Jordan continued to destroy them with light bombs. However, as the waves continued, they began to come one at a time or more spread apart, making Jordan really concentrate on his timing and aim, and at some points, he had to use another bomb to wipe out the straggling one or two that were left. Eventually, there was one more wave, and the warrior was down two bombs.  
The last wave had the skeletons and slimes coming out more sparingly, and are much more spread apart than the last. Jordan was moving Glumbert all around the area (the warrior got used to flying on Glumbert, so he was able to lean with the dragon's movements and remain steady), but he couldn't find any of the undead that were clumped together, or even close to their comrades for him to drop the bomb. He turned to the archers on the tower, wishing that he was close enough to ask them if they could shoot the skeletons, because throughout the invasion, they did nothing but stare in awe as he and Glumbert got rid of the undead.

_Maybe if I don't do anything, then they'll have to do something._ Jordan thought._ I know they can't do anything about the slimes, but they could at least take care of the skeletons.  
_

The warrior held the bomb and watched as the archers grow worried when more slimes and skeletons began to appear, and Jordan wasn't dropping the bomb. Soon, the archers turned to Jordan, and began to shout things that the warrior couldn't hear from high up. Glumbert growled at the warrior, possibly demanding him to do something, so Jordan waved his arms up to get the archers attention.  
Once he has their attention, he pointed at them, held his left arm straight out, with his elbow slightly bent, pulled out an imaginary arrow with his right, and drew it against his left, outstretched arm. He then took aim at a skeleton, released, and then pointed at the skeletons below. The archers were confused at first, but then one of them drew an arrow, took aim at a skeleton, and shot it right in the ribs. The blow literally broke a few ribs, and the skeleton was stunned for a bit. The archers soon understood, and then began shooting at the skeletons, which caused the bony soldiers to panic.  
The confusion made the skeletons bump into the slimes and into each other, while others went into small groups, also driving the slimes into them. Jordan then dropped the bomb on a small group, and the wave swept through them within minutes, even getting some of them that were near the edge of the forest.  
Jordan and the knights waited for a few minutes to see if any more would come out, but the undead must have realized how outnumbered they are now, because no more came out. The knights let out a shout of victory, and Glumbert flew Jordan back down to the battlements, where Sir Baumbard and the other cheering knights were waiting.

Minutes after the battle, the knights of Oaklore Keep gathered at the top of the keep in a small, meeting like room. The room was supported by five columns, three on the left and two on the right, and was lit by a couple of tiny lit candles on a suspended ring. In the center of the room, there was small table, that had a piece-of-pie like cut on the right side, and a small circle was cut near the point of the cut.  
There was a bunch of clanging and banging of armor as the knights tried to squeeze themselves into the crowded room, and Jordan, Captain Rolith, and Twilly were waiting patiently behind the table as the knights tried to get comfortable.

"Why is this room so small?" Jordan asked the captain.

"Normally the meeting room is used by Sir Preem, Sir Gent, Sir Tax, and Sir Kull." Rolith explained. "They're the ones that handle the way we run the keep and how we handle the neighboring villages, while the rest of the knights defend the keep."

The warrior nodded, and then felt a sudden dizziness, which passed after a few seconds. While Jordan enjoyed flying, the movements of the dragon did make him a little disoriented and gave him a little bit motion sickness, so the warrior would either get dizzy or sick for a few seconds before they pass. To keep himself steady, Jordan looked at the table and wondered what was the point of having the table have a face. Eventually, the bumping of armor quieted down until silence came to the room.

"Knights of the Pactogonal Table!" Rolith began.

_Pactogonal? _Jordan thought, perplexed, as the captain spoke. He then glanced at the table. _I'm not sure if "pactogonal" is a real shape, but then again, I am in a world where these peoples' names don't make any sense, and trees grow very close together._

"... and I like to thank Jordan," the captain said, indicating the warrior, and snapping Jordan out of his thoughts, "who saved this keep from the recent undead invasion."

All the knights broke out into cheers and applause, and Jordan smiled and waved until Rolith calmed everybody down. "Young warrior, is there anything that my knights or I could do to thank you for your help."

Jordan thought for a few seconds. Twilly was about to speak before the warrior spoke up. "I would like to train to become a better warrior." he said to the captain. "You see, I didn't practice long enough back home before I left, and there were no knights to train me. Since I'm here, I could get the training I need to survive out here."

Rolith nodded, and then turned back to the knights, while Twilly let out a frustrated sigh. "My fellow knights, Jordan has requested to train among us, and as the captain of this keep, I accept his request to lean the ways of the knight."

He rose Jordan's right arm as he finished his announcement, and the knights cheered and shouted "Hail! Hail!" in agreement.


End file.
